Frozen Peas and Serial Killers
by Gratiae
Summary: Spencer goes home after Foyet escapes. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"_What the world needs now is love, sweet love, that's the only thing there's just too little of." – Burt Bacharach_

o o o o

29 January, 2009

"They're gonna find him, right?"

"No, they're not."

"He said he'd be more famous than we knew. And he was right."

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Exhausted, Dr. Spencer Reid slipped his key into the lock and opened the door, locking it again behind him and turned on the alarm. He tossed his keys onto the wall table by the door and put his messenger bag down beside it, leaning the bag against the wall. He scrubbed a hand over his face and walked by memory into the kitchen, not turning on the light, and pulled the bottle of Advil out of the cupboard. Pouring two into his hand, he grabbed a glass off the drying wrack and filled it with tap water, downing the two pills quickly, rubbing his temple and wishing the headache away. The red glowing numbers on the microwave told him it was one in the morning. No wonder he was exhausted.

Leaving the glass in the sink, he walked through the dark to the bedroom, going around the bed to the closet and changing quickly into his pajamas. He rubbed his eyes, feeling the fatigue growing with every movement he made. Spencer wanted to just go to bed, but instead he padded into the bathroom, using the toilet and brushing his teeth. Washing his face, he tried to push Foyet and his escape from his mind. He wanted to sleep the headache away and try and forget Foyet.

Spencer patted his face dry and hung the towel back up before turning the light off and padded silently around the bed to the left side of the bed. He pushed the covers back and eased himself in, pulling the blankets back around him as he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. All he wanted to do was sleep.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

"Ahhhhhh!" Calliope Sellers screamed bloody murder when an arm around her waist jerked her from sleep and she bolted upright in bed.

"Calliope, Sweetheart, it's me. It's Spencer! Calm down." The terrified woman jerked away from him and fell out of the bed as she tried to turn on the bedside lamp, landing on the floor with a resounding thud and a crack as her head smacked against the nightstand. Spencer flipped on the second lamp and quickly ran over to her, worry rampant over his face. "Calliope, are you okay? I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to scare you."

"Sweet Jesus, Spencer! What the hell is wrong with you? I didn't give you a key so you could come scare the living shit out of me at one in the morning!" Calliope was clutching her chest and breathing heavily, staring at him with a mixture of fury and exasperation and fear in her hazel-green eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you? What's going on? Is someone dead? Cause if no one's dead and you did that to me for no reason, I'm going to kill you."

"Technically, one point eight people die each second, that means there's a hundred and eight deaths in a minute, six thousand four hundred and eight in an hour and one hundred fifty-five thousand, five hundred and twenty deaths in a day. So, technically, approximately two hundred and sixteen people have died since you said you would kill me if no one was dead."

"Dating you is really depressing some times, Dr. Reid. And you'd better come up with a damn good reason why you just tried to kill me via cardiac arrest or you will be joining that statistic."

Spencer quietly helped her untangle herself from the quilt she had brought with her when she fell out of bed. When she was finally free, she crossed her arms and stared at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. We got back from Boston and it – it was a really bad case. It ended terribly. I just, it's stupid, I know. And I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you, but I knew you'd be asleep. You're such a heavy sleeper that I thought I could slip in next to you without waking you up. I'm sorry."

"It ended terribly? What are you talking about? You caught The Reaper. I saw it on the news before I went to bed. I even saw you and Derek Morgan and your godson's mom, Jenna… No. Jennifer. You were on the news walking into the police department with The Reaper."

Spencer sighed and picked up the remote that had been knocked off the nightstand when she fell and turned on the television mounted on the wall opposite her bed, switching the channel to FOX News.

"…_has escaped from East Wuldren Correctional Facility after being transported to the prison hospital. Once again, this is George Foyet, known as The Boston Reaper or simply The Reaper…"_

"Oh my God… Spencer, this isn't for real. They're wrong, right? The Reaper isn't…" One look at her boyfriend's face told her they weren't wrong and she covered her mouth in horror as Spencer turned the television back off. "Oh my God."

"Come here, Sweetheart," Spencer said softly as he picked her up and put her back in bed, throwing the fallen blankets back onto the bed.

"Are you going to take advantage of me in my stunned and slightly sleepy state? Look at that! Even half asleep I can unintentionally put together alliteration. That takes talent. I'm not sure what kind of talent or where it would ever be useful, but talent nonetheless. So, are you? Going to take advantage of me? Huh? Are you? Are you? Huh, huh, huh?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I'd rather just hold you," Spencer kissed her as he got into bed next to her.

"Good, because my head's starting to hurt," Calliope said, making a face and touching the back of her head. "Aw, man… I'm getting a bump."

"Do you want some ice or aspirin?"

"There's a pack of frozen peas in the freezer. And, yes, please, to the aspirin."

"Frozen peas?" Spencer called from the hallway as he walked into the kitchen.

"You've never used that trick? It molds to wherever you're holding it better than ice packs do." Calliope yawned and started to close her eyes. "Maybe I'll just go to sleep."

"At least take the aspirin first," he insisted, coming back into the room with water, aspirin and peas. She didn't protest when he put the two pills in her hand, downing them quickly, before pulling him towards the bed.

"Either I'm a lot stronger than I look or you came willingly," she teased as he pulled the blankets up around them. Cuddling close, she rested her head on his chest and yawned. "I'm sleepy."

"I know, Sweetheart. Are you sure your head's alright?" Spencer was still anxious while she settled against him and he slipped his arm around her waist.

"I guess we'll see in the morning, won't we? If I'm dead, we'll know it wasn't."

"Don't talk like that," he whispered, holding her tighter and squeezing his eyes shut. Calliope whispered an apology and kissed his Adams apple, her index finger tracing random patterns on his chest as she started to fall back asleep.

"They're gonna catch him right?"

"No, they're not."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sooooo.... I just watched 4x18 Omnivore again (YAY FOR CRIMINAL MINDS ON DVD!) and this is what came from it. :) The first three lines were obviously not written by me as they are the last three lines in the episode. _duuuuh_. All credit goes to writer Andrew Wilder and director Nelson McCormick.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIII hope you like it!**

**This is an out-take from my multi-chapter **_**Mystery Muse**_** which focuses on Spencer and Calliope. It takes place after chapter three. So, if you like this and want to read more, that's where you find it. Along with almost all my other one-shots, which are S&C-centric.**

**Anyways! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it and, if you liked it or hated it, tell me what you think!**

**Love, Thalia**


End file.
